


Intruder Alert

by carpeculum



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, Fluff, gay fluff though, im gonna save this ship even if its the last thing i do, its just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpeculum/pseuds/carpeculum
Summary: From the prompt "You heard a noise in the middle of the night thinking someone broke in so i went downstairs with a baseball bat ready to pounce but it turns out to just be a cat and now you want to keep it au"





	

‘Why am I awake?’ was the first thought that ran through Maria’s head as she cracked her eyes open in the still dark room. It didn’t look like the sun had even started to rise yet, with no light at all seeping through the curtains. Normally one to rise only after her alarm sounded, she couldn’t exactly put together a reason why it was she woke up. So, ignoring it, her head flopped back down onto the pillow, already halfway to drifting back to sleep again.

“Mari.’ C’mon. Wake up.”

Or not. 

Groaning, Maria rolled over to face her girlfriend, who was peeking out at her from underneath the blankets. She should have been worried at the way Peggy seemed to be hiding, using the blankets as a shield. But Maria knew her well enough now at this point to know that that was how she slept practically every night, preferring all of the extra warmth the blankets could possibly give her. Even when she had an equally warm yet more cuddly girlfriend lying right beside her. “Peggy. I love you, I really do. But why the hell are you waking me up this early. I’ve got work in the morning. You’ve got work in the morning.”

“I heard something.”

Now that peaked her interest a little bit, enough for Maria to stop her eyes from closing and look over the other woman properly. She didn’t know whether it was the way that Peggy seemed to be glancing towards the door even in the dark or maybe it was the tone of her voice but it was enough to get Maria to shift over closer. “Com’ere baby. Probably just a dream. You and that active imagination of yours. Gonna be the death of both of us.” As she spoke her arms wrapped around the woman, drawing her in nice and close and she buried her face into the curls. 

“I wasn’t dreamin’ though, Mar,” Peggy sighed in response but of course that didn’t stop her from accepting the embrace from Maria, curling into the other girl and pressing her face against the other's neck. 

Maria was only able to bite back the giggle from Peggy’s breath tickling her because she did sound genuinely concerned. And it wouldn’t be good for either of them if it seemed like Maria was only making a joke out of the situation. “Well, you go back to sleep anyway. You know how Mr Finkle upstairs likes his early morning jogs. Probably just him making a mess or something.”

Though, it didn’t seem like Peggy believed her, Maria could feel the other woman start to relax against her again and she took great care in rubbing little circles into her back. She was almost asleep again herself when she heard the small crashing sound coming from down the hall. Which was definitely their living room and not the one upstairs and her eyes shot open. 

“See? Told you,” came a whisper from Peggy, half nervous half smug. Because even in times like this they were going to act like children and talk about who had been right or wrong more than the other. That was just how they worked. 

“Alright, alright. I believe you. Now shush,” Maria spoke quickly but her tone was hushed now that she’d heard the noises as well. It was only ever the two of them in the apartment unless they’re friends or Peggy’s sisters came to stay the night. And no one had recently. So there wouldn’t be a viable excuse for any loud noises down in their kitchen other than if someone else broke in.

“You gotta go check it out, Mar’,” Peggy prompted again, nudging Maria in the side and if possible, clutching the blankets even tighter around herself. 

One heartbeat. Then another. Before finally Maria sighed and started to untangle herself from her girlfriend and the blankets and make her way out of the bed. “If I get killed I’m coming back to haunt your ass,” she complained slightly. Though of course, that really wasn’t something to joke about and by the look on Peggy’s face, it hadn’t been the right thing to say at all. So she paused just long enough to press a reassuring kiss to the barely visible forehead on the pillows. “I’ll be fine, babe. I promise. You stay here, okay?”

They had a baseball bat in the closet, which Maria retrieved as quietly as possible, wincing slightly as the door creaked and they’d really have to fix that. But she could already hear Peggy’s voice in her head. (“If it doesn't creak when it opens then how are we supposed to know if someone’s hiding in there or not?”) She was going to stop letting that girl watch all those horror movies and crime shows. They weren’t good for her at all. 

There was a flurry of movement from the bed that caused Maria to pause and look back towards the bed. “I changed my mind. I’m going with you. If there’s more of us we’ll seem scarier.”

Which, in theory, was a good concept. But Maria didn’t think that Peggy’s penguin shorts were going to be scaring anyone anytime soon. But this wasn’t exactly the time to argue, especially when she knew just how stubborn the other woman could be when she wanted to. (Which was most of the time but Maria was smart enough not to comment on that.)

“Alright then. Just stay quiet,” Maria murmured before turning, bat gripped tightly in her fingers as another loud sound rang through the apartment, causing her to jump a little bit. But if they were being robbed, she wasn’t just going to sit by and let it happen even though at this point it would probably be the smart thing to do. But when had either of them even stepped down from a fight before?

Leading the way down the hall quietly, Maria kept her eyes out for their intruder and her ears on Peggy behind her, even though she could practically feel her breath on the back of her neck, her fingers brushing against Maria’s back every few steps. Even though she knew it was more of a reassurance to Peggy than the other way around, it did help. Made her smile a little bit. Her and Peggy, together through everything it seemed. 

But then the lamp was knocked over in the next room and Maria could feel the entirety of Peggy against her back, hand curled around her shoulder. “Maybe we should call someone,” was whispered hurriedly in her ear, just a slight tremor in the other’s voice and Maria would be lying if her knuckles weren’t white from clenching the bat hard. 

That lamp, though, that’d been close to the door. So they weren’t all that far from whoever it was in their house and shaking her head, Maria tiptoed closer, waiting a heartbeat and she could hear noise just on the other side of the door. So she swallowed back any of the fear that she might have been feeling, took the final step and swung the bat just inside the room. 

And though she’d been fully expecting to hit something the bat only cut through the air and she stumbled a little. She was used to having to move quickly though, having to keep her eyes on things and she frowned when her eyes swept the room and she didn’t see...anything at all really. The room was empty, which only made her stomach clench uncomfortably because the room had obvious been in; with papers on the floor and the shattered lamp shade. She’d been prepared for a person, some sort of attacker. 

What she hadn’t been prepared for was for something furry to brush up against her legs and maybe neither her or Peggy would have been very good at fighting someone off because with a start and a little scream, Maria dropped the bat, immediately backing out of the room again, bumping into Peggy on the way. 

Wow, she wished she had’ve stayed in bed instead.

“What the-” Peggy cut herself off, catching both Maria and herself before either of them fell and it only took a moment of Maria gripping onto the other’s arm to steady herself. It would be impossible to claim that there was nothing in the apartment at this point so she fumbled along the wall, searching for the light switch which she flicked with a wince.

Okay so maybe blinding themselves wasn’t the smartest decision but at least if they were going to die they’d die before Alexander found out it was her and Peggy who’d been the ones to eat all the marshmallows in the Lucky Charms and just leave the cereal. Multiple times actually; whenever they went over to visit Eliza. Needless to say, Alex hadn’t been impressed. Nobody messed with his Lucky Charms.

Maria was still rubbing at her eyes when she heard Peggy giggling off to the side of her. Laughing...wasn’t what she was expecting to hear with an intruder in the house and she frowned, opening her eyes to watch her girlfriend leaning down to pet…

Oh.

It was a cat.

Well, that explained it. 

“Hey there little guy. You had us all terrified, you know that?” Peggy cooed as she promptly sat herself down on the floor to be closer to the cat. She may say that now, but Maria knew she’d be denying even being a little scared whenever she inevitably told this story. Everyone would know better though, of course.

“You know, he doesn’t have a collar…” Peggy continued with a thoughtful hum and cast her eyes up in Maria’s direction.

“We’re not keeping him.”

“But he’s so cute.”

“He broke into our apartment.”

“He was cold!”

“And our lamp?”

“Looking for food, obviously.”

“Stop pouting.”

“...You’re still pouting.”

“Fine, we can keep him.”

It wasn’t like she’d ever been any good at saying no to her, especially when she pouted. 

Peggy gave out a quiet cheer as she cuddled with the cat who’d very quickly taken a liking to her. But it wasn’t like Maria could really blame him. She’d never met anyone man, woman or feline now apparently who didn’t like Peggy.

“But he’s not sleeping in the bed,” Maria added on with a sigh as she moved past them to clean up the mess the cat had made. She only heard a distracted hum as a reply, listening to what sounded like Peggy already trying out different names and she could only roll her eyes. Oh, just what was she going to do with this woman. 

It took longer than she would have liked to tidy up and get their new friend situated on a blanket on the couch but eventually the two of them made their way back towards the bedroom and Maria flopped down with a tired groan. But she wasn’t too tired as to not be able to lean into Peggy’s embrace as she was joined in the bed, humming at the soft kiss she received though her eyes were already closing. “Night, baby,” she murmured and they were still close enough that she could feel Peggy’s smile against her skin. And it was better than any reply could have been.

And though she wouldn’t even admit it to anyone, when she woke up in the morning to a purring mass of fur on the pillow by their heads, she didn’t even mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> So here's another one guys. Kudos, comments, everything's welcome. Please don't be shy. And hit me up at littlestschuyler on tumblr with prompts or ships or anything you guys want me to write and I'll do my best to do it. <3


End file.
